Pieip
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Pieip is a growing, somewhat developed, and old nation at 231 days old with citizens primarily of Czech ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Pieip work diligently to produce Coal and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Pieip is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Pieip to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Pieip allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Pieip believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Pieip will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Pieip's Background Pieip was founded in 1372 by Czech explorers. They claimed the island for Czechoslovakia and named it České Budějovice. When they returned home they found their home in chaos. The barbaric nations around them had taken control of Czechoslovakia and killed every last Czech. The 21 explorers decided to return to the island and start a new counttry. Thus Pieip was born. The first city was called Olomouc. Pieip was founded on the belief that their should be equality and justice for everyone, regardless of race or background. The citizens of Pieip were and are willing to fight to the death for what they believe to be right. In the late 1400s refugees from a attack on Brazil landed on the island of České Budějovice. The people of Pieip gladly took them in and to this day Brazillians live on the island of České Budějovice. The island of České Budějovice has never been attacked. It is well protected by a reef that surrounds most of the island. Pieip's Government When the last of the original 21 explorers died Pieip needed to establish a government. They decided to make a government of 9 elected rulers or kiefs. Six of the nine most agree on a law for it to be established. Before a law is established the kiefs must let the people of Pieip to vote on it. Voting stations are open from 8 to 8 everyday and it is the responsibility of a citizen to vote. The votes do not actually determine if the law is passed, it is just for the kiefs to see how the people like the law. The kiefs serve 5 year terms. Their is no limit to how long a kief can serve. The current record is held by Ivan Novák who ruled for 55 years. The elections are spaced out every 648 days so that the maximum rulers to leave at a time is 3, so their will be no dramatic shifts in the ruler's ideas. Pieip's Military Pieip has a relatively small military, consisting of 1000 soldiers, 15 tanks, 10 aircrafts, 10 battleships, and 5 cruise missiles. Most of the army is used as police. Pieip has never been in any big war, but it is looking at a more militaristic future as it expands to South America. Rankings